


Haven't met you yet

by KaliDRho



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliDRho/pseuds/KaliDRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt curiously registered himself on the dating website, desperately hoping to find his prince charming on the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't met you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox

Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox

 

I highly recommend you to read this fic with the music.

Links are here; http://youtu.be/tmZageAHuDQ

If you cannot directly go to the link, you can find it on youtube.

The Sunrise by Norah Jones

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"See, I've told you, there's nothing even if you upload anything on that site. Just please stop doing that!"

 

 

 

 

Rachel, the brunette girl, sitting across from where I sat stares me like I'm the most pathetic creature in the whole world. She put her elbows on the table and supporting her jaw on her palm. Yeah, I'd rather be insulted if you pretend like I'm the worst gay guy ever. It feels like it was yesterday since I've bare all your crying and annoying voices because your ex-boyfriend dumped you for nothing, damn it, Rachel. Kurt, just looking down and seems like he was think about something but instead he holds the white coffee mug and sips the cold non-fat mocha he ordered an hour ago. Bittersweet flavor makes him feel exhausted a bit more but that's not the most important factor in his whole world at the moment.

 

 

 

 

Yeah, whatever, the reason why I'm acting like this is because literally I'm the most proudly proud innocent virgin gay guy who had never dated with anyone who's living in this world, sadly. I've always had this miserable life who only had a crush but not dating for freaking twenty years, isn't it miserable, right? Please say I'm right because I feel like I'm really gonna kill myself sooner or not. Damn and the what the hell is wrong with the weather? Kurt just ignores Rachel, who's trying to say something, gesturing about the whole situation with her own two bare hands. She kept telling him not to even put his profile on that website, but it goes in one ear and out the other. What Kurt wanted is to just avoid Rachel talking endlessly and enjoy the warm and calm atmosphere inside the cafe he loved to go everyday but he guess it's not his day.

 

 

 

 

".......I told you to not go there or to log in that freaking site, You HAVE to tell your own personal and private episode and w-what if you just hooked up to a stranger, who you barely knows AND who might be dangerous? I told you just withdrawal from that site!!"

 

 

 

 

"...Rachel, I'll just understand that as a nothing because you even don't know the right situation  you know what I'm into...right? and seriously you know what it's all about, really."

 

 

 

 

"Kurt Hummel, seriously I'm telling you, it's NOT OKAY."

 

 

 

 

"Great, so what I'm trying to do is not hooking up with the random guy I've met on that site, I will never dare to just find someone to have a night with, what you'll call is, one night stand, and what I'm really trying to do is just wait and see and seriously is that so hard thing to do? I'm so freaking desperate, Rachel. You know what I want to say!"

 

 

 

"T-Then just find some gay club or bar, Kurt. Not that web site, please? I'm saying this because you're like my family, Kurt. Anyways, do you have any idea what's going to happen if Burt finds out that you upload your own profile on that web site, huh?"

 

 

 

 

"Shut up, Rachel...alright, alright! I'll just....wait little bit more...like who knows? please?"

 

 

 

 

Frankly speaking, I've got my words to say it aloud. I uploaded that freaking profile on that website almost 2 weeks since I first register myself on that site. That day, after my class dismissed completely, I came back from school and sat down on the chair to check out if someone's really out there. But, whenever I see the freaking match list, I couldn't help but doubt if this match list is really qualified or not. Every man on that web site, thought I differentiated the type every time I get the same guy whenever I try. Though some time to time I get another guys but they aren't my type, though out of desperate I sometimes feel like I appeal to some of them... and besides there are only guys who look like cougar keep visiting my profile and check up on me. Even if they got the characteristic I appeal to, they are just way too overweight or ugly...(I'm not judgemental someone by their appearances but really I think I could say this all day long trying to explain what I feel, I DO LIKE THEM BUT THEY ARE NOT REALLY MY TYPE.) I know, that I'm just dreaming like little girls do, dreaming like my own prince charming will just show up and take me. But seriously, I couldn't help but doubt who would ever want to date someone like me? Who's very innocent, naive but diva-ish and yet virgin? It's only a dream, I know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3 weeks later.**

 

 

Still nothing has been changed, Sometimes I get this weird flirting messages from old man, typical, cliche messages.

 

 

 

 

**[You look cute in that picture can I see you tonight, baby?]**

COME ON. Are you fucking with me? I don't want to even read that messages ever again and from then there was this advertisement on the top of the site saying that;

 

 

"You want to find your perfect man on the website you should solve all of the questions we have! It'll definitely find your own prince charming! (Membership upgrades required)"

 

 

 

 

How stupid I am to believe that such a thing! I was totally idiot to even believe it. Paying 9.99$ to upgrade my membership and get the chance to solve the questions. With that innocent mind I got to solve all of the questions more than a thousand all night long but do you know what I got? What I got is the same guy I've seen almost....100 times? Whenever I check up on the match list. I'm seriously sick of this whole thing, I paid, I spent, now I got is him, again? The guy's nickname "BillTheGuy" is the only man I could see on that match list after spending 8 hours solving the questions the site gave me, he was awkwardly half smiling on that profile picture. Kurt just let out the complaining and grunted sound, he just jump towards the bed lay down on his bed, still holding his phone in his hand, searching over the internet shopping mall for minutes and finally he peacefully fall in asleep.

 

 

 

 

With the sudden noise came from nowhere Kurt woke up from sleep, after he got his minds back in calm and peace he got to check out the time it was about 2:37 in the morning. Kurt rubbed his sleepy eyes sitting on his bed idly for a moment and then he wanted to check what message he'd got from the time when he was sleeping safe and sound. As soon as he saw the little ① on the application, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell send the message, desperately hoping that it's not just the typical messages he got every day. He softly yet cautiously tap the application and soon he got the messages from the guy he never chatted with

 

 

 

 

**[Hello, I know it's bit late but just wanted to ask you that how are you doing? We seems like we have lots in common, I'd like to chat with you someday, you seem very sweet person. I hope I could get replies soon from you.]**

Kurt just made up his mind all over again and glancing over the guy’s profile who send him a message inside the website and by his own surprise, he couldn’t help but can’t take his eyes off of the profile. To be honest, he didn’t like what he’s career or his looking but he definitely GOT the characteristic he longed since he was a young child, his own prince charming is on his way to Kurt Hummel’s life. But before he even started to write a reply for him, he couldn’t help but started his own ‘what if’ questions, If they start to go out does it can call a real relationship? If he really wants to meet me, what should I answer? Kurt was quite sure that he’s attracted to the guy who sent him a message but at the same time he asked to himself, he obviously didn’t have the career Kurt has been dreaming of or he’s not actually a good looking guy for himself and Kurt, himself really wasn’t so sure about that if he actually can love the guy whom he met at the internet website. Because his mind get so twisted and confusing he just shook his head for a second and started to write a reply for him and it felt right for him after he got message from the guy at the first place. So, he just closed his eyes tight and click the ‘send’ button.

 

 

 

 

[Uhm, Hello! Actually, you surprised me because you send me a message, I even didn’t imagine to get one and indeed we have same interest. Can I expect to get your replies soon, right? :)]

 

 

 

 

After he send the message, he opened his eyes and looked at the screen that says the message has been sent, he can’t help but just wondered when will he get the reply back from the guy. Kurt read his profile over and over again and slowly falling asleep again.


End file.
